Many different approaches may be used to enable electronic devices to interact with users. For example, an electronic device may include a display on which information may be made available to a user. As another example, an electronic device may include one or more input mechanisms by which a user may provide inputs to the device. As still another example, an electronic device may include sensors for detecting the environment or events in the vicinity of a user. In response to detecting a particular event, the electronic device may perform an associated operation.
The electronic device may include any suitable type of sensor. For example, the electronic device may include a proximity sensor, an ambient light sensor (ALS), a pressure sensor, a light or infra-red sensor, or any other suitable sensor. In some embodiments, the sensor may include a radiation source for emitting radiation (e.g., a light or sound wave) and a receiver for detecting the emitted radiation. To emit or receive radiation, however, the electronic device may include one or more apertures through which the radiation may propagate. For example, the electronic device may include a first aperture through which radiation (e.g., light from a light emitting diode) may be emitted, and a second aperture through which the emitted radiation may be detected.
The apertures, however, may not be aesthetically pleasing and may call attention away from the aesthetically pleasing features of the electronic device. It would be desirable, therefore to provide apertures required for sensors in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing, or in a manner that hides one or more of the apertures.